world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121813-Beau-Ryspor
11:27 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 23:27 -- 11:28 GT: i'm really not in the mood right now, whatever it is 11:28 CA: Hmm?... 11:28 CA: I just wanted to ask what's up... 11:28 CA: and now I definitly need to know what's up... 11:28 GT: nothing is "up' 11:28 CA: I can't have people being all sad, I mean everyone usually comes to me with their problems anyway... 11:29 CA: so I might as well be the active 'consuler'... 11:29 GT: i should really be saving this for my moirail, but the idiot isn't online and i 11:29 GT: i just messed everything up, beau 11:30 CA: :? Oh dear... 11:30 CA: Perhaps I can help more than you think, I felt that way recently... 11:31 GT: jossik came back from his exile and we talked for a while 11:31 CA: Ok... 11:31 GT: then he told me he was flushed for me 11:31 CA: oh... 11:31 CA: Ok, go on... 11:31 GT: i 11:31 GT: i told him i needed to think about it 11:31 CA: Ok... 11:31 GT: what do i DO beau 11:32 GT: i broke his heart 11:32 CA: Hold on one second... 11:32 CA: Ok, Jossik just contacted me... 11:33 GT: oh no 11:33 GT: oh no oh no oh no what does he say 11:33 GT: what did he say 11:33 GT: please don't tell him i'm contacting you 11:33 CA: Ok... 11:34 CA: He's saying that he really loves you... 11:34 GT: gog i know he does i can tell 11:35 GT: he blushed so hard beau 11:35 GT: it was kind of cute actually 11:36 CA: I'm sure... 11:37 CA: We all have our perfect matchs Ryspor... 11:37 GT: but what if he's not mine? 11:37 GT: what if i'm not his? 11:37 GT: what if i mess this up more than i already have 11:38 GT: i suppose that's not really an option anymore, haha 11:38 CA: Look I'm not forcing you to do anthing... 11:38 CA: but I'm just saying, you both seem to have some chemistry... 11:39 CA: and he thinks you're really cute... 11:39 GT: it's just very sudden you know 11:39 GT: and i panicked 11:39 CA: well, I want you to think... 11:40 CA: think really hard... 11:40 CA: and then I want to tell me the truth... 11:40 CA: in complete confidence... 11:40 CA: I will tell no one... 11:40 CA: but I want you to tell me... 11:40 CA: exactly how you feel about Jossik... 11:41 GT: ...well, he's very nice 11:41 GT: and friendly 11:41 GT: and he enjoys a lot of the same things i do 11:41 GT: and he cares so much about doing the right thing 11:41 CA: mhmm... 11:42 GT: and i just remember thinking when he ran away that i didn't want to lose him 11:42 GT: i had to keep in touch with him 11:42 CA: I see... 11:42 CA: so you care about him a lot, am I correct?... 11:42 GT: very much 11:43 CA: You said earlier you panicked... 11:43 CA: What do you mean by that?... 11:44 GT: i had just never really given the concept that much thought before then, and so when jossik blurted it out, it scared me a little 11:44 GT: it felt like he was asking me to make a very big decision that i wasn't ready to make 11:44 GT: and i don't like being put on the spot 11:45 CA: Do you wish you reacted differently?... 11:45 GT: i wish i had talked with him more about it instead of just shutting it down 11:46 GT: i feel so guilty now beau 11:46 CA: Ryspor... 11:46 CA: Don't... 11:46 CA: It's not your fault... 11:47 GT: no, it is most definitely my fault 11:47 GT: he threw his feelings bare, and i stepped all over them 11:47 GT: i felt so sick when i saw the look on his face 11:47 CA: People freeze up... 11:48 CA: Ryspor, he thinks that it's his fault, that he shouldn't have rushed in like that... 11:49 GT: he's always so self-detrimental 11:50 GT: he takes all the burden onto himself 11:50 GT: i wish i could help him share the burden 11:50 CA: You both think that you respectively fucked it up is it possible that neither of you did?... 11:50 GT: what do you mean? 11:51 CA: It's no one's fault this happened... 11:51 CA: Sometimes, people freeze up under pressure... 11:51 CA: that is no one's fault... 11:52 GT: i suppose 11:53 GT: that doesn't change the fact that it happened 11:53 CA: Of course... 11:53 CA: but that doesn't mean it's the end... 11:54 GT: what am i supposed to do then? 11:54 GT: how do i make this better? 11:55 GT: i don't want to lose jossik, beau, and i'm afraid that i'm about to because of my stupidity 11:55 CA: Ryspor, do you know what I did when I felt I was losing my friends?... 11:56 CA: I let them go, and I regret it everyday... 11:56 GT: but i don't want to tell him no; i don't want to break his heart all over again 11:57 CA: Do you really want to say no?... 11:58 GT: i just said i didn't! 11:58 CA: so you... 11:58 CA: do love him?... 11:59 GT: i... 11:59 GT: maybe? 12:00 GT: there's...a possibility for something 12:00 CA: You're lucky you know?... 12:01 GT: why is that? 12:05 CA: Well for one, you have me to help :p... 12:05 GT: haha 12:06 CA: Here's my advice... 12:06 CA: Sit down and just talk... 12:06 CA: Talk to him about how you feel... 12:07 CA: explain why you feel that way... 12:08 GT: ok 12:08 GT: ok yes i should do that 12:08 GT: i can do that at least 12:09 CA: Ok, you go do that... 12:10 CA: I was happy to help, good luck :)... 12:10 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:10 --